


Notas de mi gatito

by MoonCyrcux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Finalizado, M/M, Notas, Victor x Yuri Plisetsky, Yaoi, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, muerte de un personaje, plov, triste, victurio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCyrcux/pseuds/MoonCyrcux
Summary: Hoy encontré esta nota y me quede asombrado por el hecho de que ha pasado tiempo, la nota me la diste hace...Hubiese querido que aquel suspiro tuviera otro significado pero no es así, feliz 1 de Marzo.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Las notas encontradas vienen en "negrita/bold" y serán cuatro.
> 
> La primera fue hace cuatros años.  
> La segunda nota fue dos años  
> La tercera un año  
> La cuarta nota fue hace diez meses.

>   
>  **C _uando cumpla 16 ¿Que me_ _regalarías_ _?_**

_Hoy encontré esta_ _nota_ _dentro_ _del_ _cofre_ _que_ _guardaba y me quede asombrado por el hecho de que ha pasado tiempo, la nota me la diste hace cuatro años cuando aun no conocía a_ _Katsuki_ _. Aquel tiempo cuando estábamos solos los dos, juntos día a día entrenando y compartiendo tus cumpleaños como los míos._

_Te_ _vi_ _crecer desde que nos convertimos en compañeros de patinaje,_ _vi_ _como crecías en cuanto a las rutinas pero también pude apreciar la fuerza de tu carácter en cada evento (mas que nada lo cuan determinado eras en cada competencia, un niño disciplinado te convertías al subir a la pista y verte en el podio me_ _hacía_ _de alguna forma estar feliz con la sonrisa que le mostrabas a tu abuelo al decirle que habías ganado otra vez, me hacías anhelar de alguna forma el poder hacerte sonreír de la misma forma y que no me_ _mostrases_ _los desplantes que solías hacerme o rabietas. Deseaba también provocarte sonrisas)._

_¿Que_ _debía_ _regalarte_ _?_

_Esa_ _pregunta_ _venía_ _a_ _mi_ _mente_ _desde_ _aquellos_ _días_ _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda nota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fanfic también se encuentra en wattpad bajo el mismo nombre.

  
_Luego de la nada_ _venía_ _la segunda nota en este mismo cofre._

_Hace dos años me entregaste una nota cuando ganaste nuevamente, me emocione al pensar que me escribías y no_ _tenías_ _algún resentimiento en contra mía..._

> _**Cuando cumpla 16 años...Te** _ _**abré** _ _**ganado así que debes darme un buen regalo idiota después de haberte vencido anciano** _ _**calvo** _ _**.** _

_Al leer esa nota en aquel tiempo simplemente no pude evitar sentirme herido y furioso, si, Víctor el mejor patinador ruso se sentía humillado al ser llamado calvo y anciano, la verdad mi temperamento es fuerte y contigo no podía ocultarlo todo con una cara boba de "todo esta bien". Tenía que hacerte pagar por eso pequeño_ _gatito_ _._

_Mi orgullo podía más, sabía que la nota me la_ _dejabas_ _intencionalmente para hacerme enojar cosa que en algunas ocasiones lograste._

_Demonios mi vida era un desastre... Creo que me estaba haciendo "_ _senil_ _" después de ver como_ _tú_ _ganabas en todo y te_ _acercabas_ _peligrosamente a robarme mis_ _récords_ _. Fue suficiente ver que en tu participación de junior ganaste todo sin mucho esfuerzo. Aquel pequeño ya estaba listo para convertirse en alguien brillante y que no fuera olvidado,_ _tú_ _estabas escribiendo una historia donde_ _empezabas_ _a alcanzarme._

  
_Tú_ _eras_ _él_ _que_ _haría_ _historia_ _,_ _esta_ _era_ _tú_ _historia_ _del_ _como_ _me_ _vencerías_ _en_ _el_ _patinaje_ _y_ _me_ _doblegaría_ _ante_ _ti_ _en_ _el_ _amor_ _._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercer nota

_La tercera nota, aquella que me escribiste hace un_ _año_ _:_

> _**¡Idiota bastardo! ¡Te ganaré! ¡Sin duda te ganaré! ¡Hare que te arrepientas de todo! ¡Ganare sin duda esta** _ _**GP** _ _**! ¡Y cuando tenga 16 abre superado todos tus** _ _**records** _ _**,** _ _**tenlo** _ _**por seguro!** _

_Aquella nota apareció en mi equipaje recién salimos del hotel cuando fue la cena donde_ _Katsuki_ _me pidió que lo entrenase. No dije nada y puse una cara "feliz" para darle al público un espectáculo mientras que tu solo mirabas extrañado además de enojado. Vaya que te molestaba eso y de alguna forma me gustaba. Lo sé, no soy tan bueno como creen muchos._

_En aquella nota ya hablabas como si supieras tu futuro pero no lo sabías, solo eras ambicioso por como lo decías._

_No_ _sabías_ _nada, nunca imaginaste que solo por pasar el rato y que se hablase mas de mi entrenaría al "cerdo" (como lo solías llamar), siempre he tenido un ego fuerte y_ _tú_ _lo_ _sabías_ _más_ _que nadie puesto que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos_ _más_ _del que pase a lado de_ _Katsuki_ _._

_Para mi es especial el tiempo que pase a_ _tú_ _lado_ _más_ _que nada porque gracias a eso me di cuenta que siempre me faltaba algo, algo que comprendí_ _más_ _adelante como "_ _**amor** _ _" pero un amor que me entendiera en todas mis facetas y no solo le gustara mi estúpida sonrisa falsa como lo hacia_ _Katsuki_ _(él nunca entendió mi verdadera personalidad, le falto ver mas a través de mis acciones y sonrisas falsas, eso término por_ _aburrime_ _)._

_Necesitaba_ _a_ _:_

_Alguien_ _quien_ _no_ _tuviera_ _miedo_ _de_ _mi_ _ego_ _y_ _supiera_ _enfrentarme_ _sin_ _importarle_ _nada_ _._

_Una_ _persona_ _fuerte_ _necesitaba_ _no_ _a_ _alguien_ _débil_ _mentalmente_ _,_ _no_ _quería_ _una_ _relación_ _de_ _dependencia_ _unilateral_ _._

_Te_ _necesitaba_ _a_ _ti_ _,_ _solo_ _tú_ _cumplías_ _mis_ _requisitos_ _._


	4. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuarta nota

_Seguía leyendo las notas ahora me encontré con la_ _ultima_ _la_ _más_ _importante_ _,_ _recuerdo_ _que aquella llegó d_ _espués de varios meses para ser_ _más_ _exactos 10 meses, la_ _última_ _nota: la_ _cuál_ _quiero_ _recordar_ _siempre_ _:_

> _**En pocos meses terminaré por acabarte y hacerte polvo Víctor, nunca me rendiré ante ti ¡NUNCA! Te aseguro que pase lo que pase te abre hecho recordar a** _ _**Yuri** _ _**Plisetsky** _ _**a la edad de 16 años como la persona que sobrepaso e hizo historia, serás historia después de eso.** _

_Vaya que nunca_ _tenías_ _sutileza para las palabras y me mostrabas coraje ante todo, me alegro de que haya sido así. Si tu no hubieses tenido aquel coraje de_ _retarme_ _tan_ _determinadamente_ _no hubiera abierto los ojos._

_¡No hubiera abandonado a mi juguete!_

_¡Me hubiese quedado a lado de_ _Katsuki_ _como entrenador y me terminaría de matar en el patinaje!_

_¡Hubiese perdido mis ganas de patinar mas rápido y terminaría por aceptar que ya no podía hacer nada más interesante!_

_¡Hubiera muerto en vida!_

_Sabes eso me enamoro de ti, lo pude entender cuando te_ _vi_ _antes de que_ _patinases_ _en la final del_ _GP_ _, no,_ _más_ _bien desde el primer momento en que cruzamos miradas en el patinaje yo quede embelesado por aquellos ojos determinados a ganar por su país, abuelo, familia, entrenadores e incluso pude entender que así era yo antes de ponerme una mascara frente los demás._

_Antes de que me convirtiera en una persona amable mi orgullo era parecido al tuyo incluso mas fuerte, por algo se que en el fondo nos parecíamos y no podíamos separarnos mucho menos mentirnos. Nuestras personalidades siempre chocaban ya que ninguna podía mentirse siempre_ _caímos_ _en un velo llamado sinceridad, si peleábamos o simplemente hablábamos teníamos que caer en la sinceridad._

_Te agradezco todo, tus rabietas, tus desplantes, tus palabras groseras y acciones, tus sonrisas y lágrimas mostradas después de tu triunfo. Agradezco haber estado ahí para ver todo eso, que me hayas permitido darte un abrazo antes de iniciar tu rutina ganadora._

_Pero sobretodo ..._

  
_Agradezco que un chico tan valiente y fuerte como tú me haya permitido permanecer a tu lado, me haya dejado amarlo y cuidado siempre... Siempre con_ _amor_ _._   
  


**-** **Yuri** **Plisetsky** **, felices 16 años, te amo mi pequeño** **gatito** **-** _no puedo evitarlo_ _Yuri_ _, ¡no puedo! Por favor dejame amarte con todo mi ser._

 _Yuri_ _Plisetsky_ _, dejame amarte una y otra vez cada día sin importar la edad. Vamos, dejame otra nota en este cofre donde me escribas nuevamente que deseo tendrás para tu siguiente cumpleaños,_ _cuentame_ _de nuevo tus expectativas y_ _hazme_ _participe de ello._  
  
  


\- **Víctor... ¿Que haces aquí?** \- pregunta Otabek con un ramo de rosas amarillas y un peluche de gato.

- **…. Ah... ¿Otabek? Yo solo... quería verlo hoy en su cumpleaños** \- menciona Víctor limpiándose las lágrimas y metiendo rápidamente las cartas al cofre plateado que llevaba en las manos.

\- **Sabes... -** mira un momento a Víctor con una cara de disgusto por un segundo - **No me agradas ahora y no te quisiera ver por** **aquí** **pero no creo que a** **Yuri** **le gustara que te hiciera este desplante, así que lo odio pero debo darte esto que me dio, no es como si me lo hubiese quedado por mucho tiempo aunque... Que importa ¡Nunca te perdonaré bastardo!** \- le arroja una carta y termina por marcharse furioso.

Víctor recoge la carta, ve su nombre y una sonrisa esboza. Abre ansiosamente la carta y comienza a leerla:

> **No esperes un "** _**Hola** _ **" agradable de** **Beka** **, él no te lo dará gustosamente, no creo que lo haga. Sabes le pedí que te diera esto por que es** **quién** **puedo confiarle esto, se que a pesar de que no le** **agrades** **él** **cumple con todo.**

> **Te** **diré** **todo brevemente...No quiero que él sufra al escribirlo.**
> 
> **Fue agradable el tiempo que pasamos juntos, me agrado todo pero no creo que tu** **merecieras** **esto, no, nadie merece esto.**
> 
> _**Te ame y gracias por todo Víctor.** _
> 
> **Se feliz, no llores y espero que encuentres a** **quién** **ames de nuevo como lo hiciste conmigo, gracias por responderme estos últimos meses estando a mi lado.** _**Gracias** _ **Víctor, te ame mucho pero** **Beka** **, creo que él... No importa, gracias.**
> 
> **Se que es estúpido escribir una carta y leer tantas veces "** _**gracias** _ **" cuando nunca te lo dije, no quiero escribir mucho y que me culpes de tus ojos llorosos, no quiero.**
> 
> **Así que simplemente: sigue adelante y vive felizmente,** _**gracias por todo y juntos hicimos una buena historia, hicimos una verdadera historia** _ **y deja que solo sea una historia que viva en tus recuerdos no me hagas odiarte.**

> _**Víctorio** _ _**te** _ _**amo** _ **.**   
>    
> 

  
No pudo más, al leer esto simplemente se quebró en llanto. Lágrimas amargas que sabían a culpa, culpa de no haberse dado cuenta antes. Culpa de ser tan indeciso como para no irse por él que siempre estuvo ahí desde el comienzo, culpa de haber pensado en las edades.

Aquellos suspiros entre cortados y un rostro sonrojado que recordaba de su _Yuri_ se habían perdido ya, todo se fue.

\- ¡ **Yuri** **perdoname** **,** **Yuri** **vuelve, por favor!** \- cae de rodillas ante el dolor sufrido en el pecho, aquel dolor amargo de haber perdido a lo que más amo por no saber cuidarlo.

A su mente solo venía una y otra vez que pudo hacer pero eso aumentaba el dolor en su pecho sin duda la culpa era grande. Se reprochaba el haber jugado tanto tiempo con Katsuki (perdiendo tiempo) y no poder ir a Rusia a lado de su gatito, el haber pasado tiempo juntos hubiera sido una buena medicina para ambos. Yuri Plisetsky se pudo haber _curado_ al igual que Víctor pero eso nunca paso (ser mas felices por mas tiempo), el mayor jugó y dudo mucho tiempo para ir a lado de quién si amaba de verdad, el tiempo le cobro caro.

Bien dicen que el tiempo arregla pero también descompone todo. Su llanto se detenía en las pausas en que trataba de respirar mejor y lanzaba unos cortados suspiros como si el aire le faltase.

 **\- ¡Yuri** **Plisetsky** **, te amo! ¡lamento todo! Hubiese querido que aquel suspiro tuviera otro significado pero no es así! ¡Feliz 1 de Marzo, mi querido** **Yuri** **Plisetsky** **! Lamento haberme dado cuenta tarde que tú...Estabas en peligro, debí hacer algo para ayudarte, me odio por no hacerlo, lamento haberte dejado solo aquella vez con ese cerdo! ¡No creí que fue la** **última** **vez que te hubiese visto! ¡Lo siento,** **perdoname** **!! ¡Yuri, di algo!-** Víctor miraba la plancha de concreto en el suelo frío de esta temporada, una inscripción donde se ponía el nombre de quien amo: _Yuri_ _Plisetsky_.

Quería golpearse y hacerse daño al ver la fecha marcada de la muerte de su pequeño, _28-02-17_ , parecía que la muerte era cruel al escoger llevarse al menor a un solo día antes de cumplir 16 años, no pudo escoger mejor fecha.

Todo esto había pasado hace una semana cuando el enfermo mental inestable de Katsuki citó a Yuri Plisetsky a hablar sobre Víctor, quería guerra y quitarle al ruso mayor pero Yuri no se dejaría y el maldito cerdo con sus ataques de ansiedad no dejaron ir a el ruso menor rápido, le detuvieron más tarde.

Tan tarde que después de mandarle al diablo a Katsuki la mala suerte calló en Yuri quien planeaba tomar un taxi para ir a casa con Víctor pero él maldito con problemas de ansiedad quiso reñir nuevamente en medio de la calle...un empujón... Ruidos... Lo siguiente que recordaba Yuri Plisetsky es ambulancias y personas aterradas al ver la gravedad del accidente.

Una habitación blanca de un hospital se aproxima a su recuerdos flores, gente que lo visitaba y a su abuelo, sus entrenadores, sus compañeros, Víctor, a su amigo fiel Otabek... Pero poco a poco el dolor en su cuerpo crecía que los sedantes eran mas fuertes, tan fuertes como para olvidar a Víctor.

No importaba cuantas veces fuera al hospital el mayor se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado ir solo a Yuri cuando le dijo que Katsuki lo citaba (al menos este último obtuvo su castigo al ser puesto en un psiquiatra al tener un serio problema además que aun creía que "Víctor le pertenecía").

El tiempo pasó, las heridas parecían curarse pero eso no decía que estuviese sanando solo era respuesta de la piel que sana más no los órganos dañados (el exterior puede sanar pero no el interior), dada las circunstancias a Víctor casi no le dejaban entrar puesto que creían que él tuvo la culpa de todo, su relación con el enfermo de ansiedad había provocado esto.

Otabek desde ese momento hizo claro su odio a Víctor, este simplemente dejó que eso pasase al sentirse culpable. Un día Yuri despertó como si todo fuera a mejorar, comió por si solo, hablo un poco con todos, pidió que le dejasen ver a Víctor pero este ultimo no llego a tiempo.

Cuando llegó Víctor, Yuri Plisetsky había dejado de vivir, ¿Cuál fue la razón para que Víctor no llegase? simple, había ido a la casa donde se quedaban por una cadena que pensaba regalarle a Yuri en su cumpleaños, sabía que para anillos no estaban permitidos aún debía esperar...

 **Pero ese día nunca llegaría**.

\- **Yuri** **Plisetsky** **, te amo y** **casate** **conmigo, siempre juntos, ¿no?** \- sacó de su bolsillo un par de cadenas plateadas que tenía unos anillos colgando, lo puso frente a la tumba y trató de sonreír con todas sus fuerzas pero las lágrimas fueron mas fuertes que nada.

 _Mi ángel ya no esta, ya no volverá, ¿para que vivo? Lleva me contigo ya, no quiero_ _vivir_ _sin_ _ti_ _,_ _Yuri_ _._  
  


~ Fin ~  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, es muy triste el final y decepcionante tal vez, me puse a escribir así de triste es la vida ... Ok, no, solo se me vino a la mente y espero que alguien lo disfrute en esta plataforma ya antiguamente se subió a wattpad.
> 
> Algún día haré historias felices de Victuri, si, para mi esta shipp debe llamarse así pero bueno le pondré también #Victurio #PLOV 


End file.
